The Girl With The Broken Smile
by ASLaddict
Summary: There's this girl. She needs some help, and I fully intend to be the one to give it to her. You can call her the girl with the broken smile.   -Fang.  AH. Faxness. Kind of a Multi-chap songfic. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I haven't been writing on fanfiction for a while, mostly reading. This is also my first Max Ride fic, so I'm getting used to that too. Please bear with me.**

**Alright. So this story is gonna be mostly based on the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. It will be split between the POV's of Max and Fang. For Fang, usually it will be live action with a blog entry at the end. For this first chapter, its Fang's first ever blog post. **

**There will, I repeat, WILL be some lovely faxness later in the story:). Max will be slightly OOC at times, and possibly Fang later. I'm sorta just writing this as it goes. **

**No wings.**

**Updates will most likely be irregular; I am a freshman in high school and have a super busy schedule. I will update as fast as I can though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride (but if I did own them, I DEFINITLY wouldn't have done the last 3 books the way that turned out…I'm a fan of the First Five.) Also don't own the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fangs POV (blog)<strong>

**Sunday September 4, 2011. 3:26 AM**

Okay. So this is my blog. blogging is new to me. Im not the kinda wussy guy that posts all his feelings to the internet. Except for, right now I'm kinda doing just that, huh? Well, let's just see how this goes.

My name is Fang. I like the color black. I don't talk much in person, and I am definitely not used to communicating in sentences more than 10 words, tops. On a good day.

But that isn't why I am writing this blog. I am mainly writing this blog for five reasons:

1- I need to vent. Even I know it's not good to "keep it all inside".

2- I want some advice. That absolutely DOES NOT guarantee I will listen to it. Thought I'd put that out there.

3- I like hearing people's opinions. Do you think my life is as messed up as I do?

4- This is a big one: I want to get a degree in creative writing when I grow up. Considering I ever make it to college…but anyways. I haven't told anyone about this. ever. (the non-virtual world people. This one's a bonus, but not where it counts). So I figured it wouldn't hurt to get some practice.

5- Maybe I can help some people out. Like "hey, I thought MY life sucked. But look what's happening to this guy!" yep, that's how my life feels a lot of the time.

And there's this girl. She needs some help, and I want to be the one to give it to her. And im not about to admit I know everything. Because I don't. So maybe this blog can help her, too, indirectly.

You can call her the girl with the broken smile.

I'm not sure how this blog thing is gonna turn out. Like I said, I'm not usually the let-it-all-out type. I'm more of a Mr. Dark-and-Silent. How about I let you guys decide (yeah right). I will keep telling you about my life, so if you don't like it…well honestly I don't care. I will be writing anyways. If you don't want to read about my life, go read about which lip gloss makes your lips the most kissable. Whatever floats your boat.

So next post, I will tell you guys about the girl with the broken smile. We can call her "The Girl" for short. And just a warning: this is gonna be a big one.

"it's not always rainbows and butterflies"

-Fang

(PS, its NYC Liquid Lipshine. I have been spending WAY too much time with my little sister…)

* * *

><p><strong>So I get that this was a super short chapter, if I decide to continue future chapters will be much longer. Most of this was an introduction to the story.<strong>

**I've never done a fanfic like this one. So please let me know what you think. Got some advice for me? Gosh dang it, tell me!:)**

**And while we are on the subject of reviews: I LOVE THEM! Want me to continue? Please lemme know! :D ****I am entirely open to criticism (although I DO prefer praise…just sayin! :D) but please do it in a respectful way. No hate. Thanks for reading guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two guys! And thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome! So I have a longer chapter this time, and I hope you guys like. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own. You don't care. Nobody reads these… :)**

Fang POV

It's Saturday, and I have to be at school. At 6:30 in the morning. That's just not right. But my little sister Nudge just HAD to be a cheerleader, which means my parents volunteer ME to drive her to school for the early games. Well, Nudge and 7 of her closest friends.

Right now, they're freaking out about some stunt that they need to practice. So this is the reason why Nudge dragged me out of bed, successfully murdering some much needed sleep time. So that they could practice for 2 hours before the football game. Joy of my freaking life.

And afterwards, they have to cheer at the football game. Which means I have to stay for that too.

Please, just shoot me now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So after the girls start to work on whatever it is cheerleaders have to do, I walked over to a Starbucks not too far from school. I ordered some much-needed coffee and sat down at a table, away from the path of your average caffeine-seeking consumer. And I pull out my laptop.

**Monday, September 05, 2011 7:14 AM**

**Yo.**

**So, I just got done reading some of your guys' comments. 53? On the first post? You guys rock. But moving on…**

**Today, like I said, I'm gonna tell you about The Girl. She has a name, but you probably won't ever see it on here. I have a name too, Nick. but you can call me Fang.**

**See, this girl and I are-or at least were-best friends. She just doesn't remember. I lived next door to her, and everything was perfect. We were as close as can be. Yin and yang. Two peas in a pod. BFFEAEA. Whatever you want to call it. **

**Back then, I had a super weird obsession with bats and vampires. Thus the nickname Fang. There wasn't a time when you couldn't find me in that little pair of plastic light up fangs and my cape.**

**But when I was 8 years old, and The Girl was 7, her parents got into an awful car accident. They didn't make it. **

**It was horrible for all of us. The Girl's mom, Sarah, was like a second mom to me. I played catch with her dad almost every day in the front yard. The Girl was in the car too, but her worst injury was a nasty cut on her left arm. **

**She, along with her little brother and sister, got sent off to live with their aunt, 2 hours away from where I live. I went into sort of a mini depression then. I'm not sure how much of a depression you can get into when you are 8, but yeah. I wouldn't talk to anyone for two months. My parents had no idea what to do with me. The first time my mom called me Fang after they moved, I threw a huge fit. Now no one calls me Fang in real life, and I am known by my actual name. until I was 8, I don't think anyone outside my family even **_**knew **_**what my real name was. My family moved to the other side of town.**

**But then, almost ten years later, The Girl moved back. She, along with her siblings and aunt, moved back to their old house. And she goes to my school. But she doesn't remember me. Sure, I don't go by Fang anymore, and I am ten years older than I was when she last saw me, but it still hurts. More than a lot of you can probably imagine.**

**And even worse still, now we are friends. And she doesn't know who I really am. Who I wish I still was. So me and The Girl are friends, and she calls me Nick.**

**I wish I was still Fang. I guess the closest thing I can come is this blog. **

**Here she comes. Got to go.**

**Peace out,**

**Fang.**

Max walked through the door of Starbucks. She smiled and waved when she saw me. Well, I don't smile. Ever. So I kind of did a wry half-smile thing when I saw her. It's really hard to remember what we used to be, and wish for it, then write it down, just to see her walk in and brighten my whole day, in an incredibly bittersweet way. She gets her drink and comes to sit next to me.

"Hey! I was wondering if you'd be here! My aunt is running some errands in the area, and I thought I could go for some caffeine." She says. "so what are you doing here so early on a Saturday?"

"Nudge." I reply.

She shoots me a sympathetic look over her Chia tea. "_oh._ That sucks."

I shrug.

Max (if you haven't figured this out by now, she is The Girl.) hasn't told me, Nick, not me, Fang, about what happened with her parents. As far as Nick knows, she lives with her aunt and brother and sister, and moved here because her aunt got divorced to her ass-hole-of-a-person uncle, Jeb.

Max raises her steaming cup to her lips. I see that scar on her left arm, and grimace. I hate looking at that and having to pretend I am clueless.

She raises an eyebrow. "What?"

I blame my expression on the tea. "Tea? Gross."

Now _both_ her eyebrows went up. "woah now! Why are you hating on the tea? Its like Christmas in a cup!" **(A/N: btw, chai tea latte, 4 honeys, no water. Uh-mazing.)**

I shrug again. Oh no, now I'm gonna get it.

"Try it! Its sooo good!"

Not gonna mess with her. Last time I did that, age 7, I got a face full of mud pie. Not the smartest thing I've ever done, let me tell you. I take a sip. Grimace again.

"too sweet."

She does a double take. "no one I have seen has _ever _tried the tea and not liked it! That's not possible! It must be a mist-" she gets cut off by her ringtone. I watch as she checks her phone.

Max reads whatever text message someone sent her, then smiles. Not a good sign for me.

"Sorry Nick, but that's Dylan. He's picking me up so we can go hiking. I'll text you later, okay?" she grabs her jacket and cup and starts to get up.

I fake a half smile. "Okay. See you."

As I watch her leave, I scowl.

Dylan.

**Okay guys, there's chapter two! Hope you liked it! Next chapter I will talk about what part Dylan plays in the story. But for now, see ya!**

**review…review…review…review…** **review… review… review… review… review…**

**:)**

**-Brina**


	3. Chapter 3

** Heyy guys! First, I would like to remind you guys how awesome you are. I got some reviews! love them! thanks for all the nice words you guys. Keep it up! I love hearing from you.**

**A****s I have mentioned, updates are not going to be regular. I will make as much time as I can for this story, but I am very busy right now. I just started highschool this year, and I have practice till 5:30 every day after school, plus homework, and occasionally sleep. That doesnt leave a whole lot of time for writing! So sorry, but you might have to wait till the weekends for upadates.**

**So here's chapter 3, starting with a blog post and ending with story. As in the past, Fang POV. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, September 05, 2011 7:32 AM<strong>

**Yo.**

**I know. 'Didn't you just post an update?' you're probably thinking. 'Back so soon?' Well, yes. Sort of.**

**See, I just met up with The Girl. I just had to be Nick, when I can't imagine wanting anything more than to be Fang. I just had to watch her leave, so she could hang out with her douche-bag-of-a-guy boyfriend. **

**I'm guessing she doesn't know about the douche-bag part, because she wouldn't hang out with him if she did. Or at least, that's what I'd like to think.**

**But anyways, you can call him Pretty Boy. And here's some background to **_**that**_** part of why I am positive I have almost no chance with being where I want to be with The Girl.**

**So Pretty Boy. He goes to a school close by to the one The Girl and I attend**

**It's called Highland Prepatory School of the Arts. **

**The only thing about that school that's more conceited and snobby than the name is it's star student, Pretty Boy.**

**Pretty Boy: only child of two former Broadway washouts.**

**Pretty Boy: aspiring actor/pop sensation.**

**Pretty Boy: brown hair, brown eyes. Bieber shwoof. Perfect teeth. Typical, well, pretty boy.**

**Pretty Boy: has the girl of my dreams.**

**Pretty Boy: practically **_**begging **_**me to kick his ass. **

**Let me tell you, I sincerely hope that day comes soon. Very soon.**

**But anyways, we can move on now. Pretty Boy and The Girl started dating, to the best of my knowledge, around two weeks after she moved back home. So they've been dating for around 4 months, and pretty serious for that short of a time.**

**And the douche bag part?**

**Well, I have known Pretty Boy for quite some time now. And I know that he goes after the most attractive girl in town, in efforts to try to up his image. And after something happens to where a.) he gets bored or b.) someone newer and more attractive comes along, he ditches them and moves on to the next best thing. **

**Now, you would think I would have tried warning The Girl about this by now, right?**

**Wrong.**

**You see, The Girl is the most stubborn person I know. And if she's set on Pretty Boy right now, no one can change her mind.**

**Now don't get me wrong: for every set-in-stone-word that girl says, I love her that much more because of it. **

**But there is also the problem that, if I were to try to warn her to stay away from Pretty Boy, she would hang onto him even more just out of spite. That's what she has always done, it's just a part of her. **

**For example: in first grade, there was this wasps nest in an open space in the wood pile in my backyard. We had played over there quite a few times already that day, and The Girl wanted to climb on top of the pile. I told her no, because of the wasps nest. I guess she didn't believe me, because she totally climbed up there anyway. **

**Four hours and one trip to CVS for more band aids and Bactroban later, we were watching a movie in her living room; me with a satisfied, i-told-you-so smirk on my face, and her with 5 wasp stings.**

**I guess it's kind of different now, and she isn't 6 years old anymore. But I'm almost positive that the same concept would apply in this situation. So, I'm forced to leave it alone.**

**I hope they break up soon.**

**Actually, sigh, I take that back. That's not what I want. I want her to be happy. Better go find some wood to knock on…**

**Being a good person sucks sometimes.**

**And on that happy note, I think I will leave you guys.**

**Till next time.**

**Fang. **

* * *

><p>So now, it's almost noon. The game's got to be over by now, right? As I leave the Starbucks, I toss out my coffee cup.<p>

Five minutes later, I pull into the school parking lot. The football game is in its last quarter, and I can see Nudge cheering from the sidelines. I will just chill here in my car until it's over.

Since it's a nice day today, just starting to seem like fall, I roll down the windows and enjoy the weather. I just sit, eyes closed, no music, just resting. I hate the fact that Nudge had to wake me up so early.

"What do you mean, met someone else?" I heard Max say. I jolted into a sitting position, eyes wide open, as soon as I heard her voice. The tone of it could freeze fire with all the anger woven into just that one sentence._ Oh no._ I look around until I spot them, near Dylan's car about two rows ahead of me. I could barely see the back of Max's head, but I had a clear shot of Dylan's scared-shitless face.

"I'm sorry Max, but we are both starring in this play together, you know, West Side Story." I had to make an effort to keep from laughing just then. Dylan? A gang member? Psh. "and during the kissing scene, when we had to kiss," he explained that. As if Max were a two year old. That's two strikes in her book, buddy. "…we just had such a connection. And her mom is one of the casting directors for Off-Broadway, so this is just such an amazing opportunity for me. I know you will understand someday"

Ooh. I seriously don't see this turning out well for him. Even though I hate him, I winced at the thought of what an _ass-whooping_ he will be receiving from Max pretty soon. The girl can pack a punch.

"You know what Dylan? You're right. I don't deserve you. Go be with your much prettier girl, with much better connections than little old me." Her words were _dripping_ with saracasm.

"Um. Max. Are you sure?" I heard him say. As if he couldn't believe that she wasn't more upset about this. What a tool.

"Go." She put a lot of force behind this one word.

"But..."

"_Dylan. Go." _And with that, the guy left. Without a scratch. What?

Dylan-the-Douche just broke up with Max, and he left with his pride, not to mention his health, still intact. Am I missing something?

I watch as Max leans against the wall of the school. I could see the hurt in her eyes from here. But I also saw some of that defensiveness I have very unfortunately come to know over the last few months show in her posture.

I hopped out of the car, although didn't cross the line of the parking space.

My eyes followed her as she pushed off of the wall and started to walk home.

So I followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! please please please review. love you guys! later :)<strong>

**-Brina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow guys! Lots of reviews! I like! Now, if that could happen every chapter, you would DEFINITLY see more frequent updates . But moving on, I found some mistakes in yesterday's chapter so I decided to just edit it, and add today's onto it. It was a little short anyways. The second half will be in Max's POV, just to switch things up a bit. Here you go!**

**Fang POV**

I waited until we had reached a neighborhood about a block from school before I tried to get Max's attention.

"MAX! Max." I ran up even with her and touched her arm. She turned slowly and looked at me with tired, pained eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she smiled that broken smile of hers, and tried to play cool, but I saw right through it.

"I saw what happened back there."

"Oh. You saw that, huh?" She sighed, long and tired.

"Look, what do you say we get outta here?" I asked. _I intend to be the one to help her._

"That sounds perfect, actually. I know just where to go." Before we even hit that old park I knew exactly where we were going. But I don't tell her that. You see, this is somewhere Fang knows, not Nick. So I pretend to have no idea that she's taking me to Our Spot.

We reach Swope Park, and start on the old familiar path. Max keeps looking back to make sure I am still following her, but I know how to get there. We go through the main walk way until we reach a turn. Instead of turning, Max keeps on going straight through the woods, just as I knew she would. We pushed our way past some trees before I saw it. Our little clearing. It had always been there, a little break in the woods, in the shape of a half circle, with one side facing the way we came from, the other looking out onto the pond. It's beautiful, really. Hard to describe, even harder to fully appreciate its beauty. Summed up into one sentence: my favorite place on earth.

Max is watching me. I walk around, pretending to be looking around with new eyes. I guess I kind of am, because I hadn't been there in so long. But all the same, I walked over to our rock, dead center, wide and flat, perfect for two people to sit on.

"Nice place." I say. "How'd you find it?"

_Like I don't already know._

Max softens a little bit. She walks over and sits on the rock next to me. "Well, I didn't just move here with my aunt. I used to live here when I was little, you see. And me and my best friend, his name was Fang, we would always come to this park. And do you see that playground over there? Across the pond? One day we were swinging, and I spotted this clearing. Fang and I made it our mission to find out how to get here. And after two long weeks of searching, we found it. And it's kind of our place, you know? But I haven't seen him since I was 7. I miss him a lot. Have you ever had a friend like that?" those big brown eyes look at me inquisitively.

"Yes" I stared out over the pond, remembering that day. It's one of those things that seem like forever ago and just yesterday at the same time.

"Nick?" I look over. "I have something to tell you. It's really personal, but I feel like I've known you forever, and I can trust you. You won't tell anyone, right? You promise?" I nod. She looks at me for a second, searching for something, then nods, mostly to herself I think.

"Okay, so you know how my aunt and uncle got divorced? And that that's why we moved here? Well, back here. But anyways, they didn't divorce for the normal reasons. Irreconcilable differences and all that. It was something a lot bigger than that." Her eyes got this sort of glazed over look as she stared across the pond.

"For almost two years, Jeb had been physically abusing me. A lot of days when I got home, around 3:30, before my siblings and aunt got home at 5:00, Jeb would hurt me. He would get drunk and mad, and I was somehow always to blame for his problems. But by the time my Aunt got home, he would claim to feel sick, and go to bed. But by that time I was in my room, 'doing homework', and trying to find a way to cover the bruises."

"I would go into my bathroom and cry. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do, how, or even if it was possible to stop it. And, you're not gonna believe this, but every time I sat in my room, crying, I thought of him." She looked at me. "of Fang. I would think of Fang and remember the good times and wish _so hard_ to have them back. I was only 7, but I really think I loved him." Her eyes got that faraway look again. "I love him."

All those days I spent in my room praying to get my best friend back, and she had been secretly doing the same thing. But I had done my wishing out of selfish reasons, while hers were desperate. I am so sad and confused and angry and a hundred different emotions right now.

I just couldn't take it anymore.

I cried.

Then, I kissed her.

**Max POV**

I snapped out of my daze as I saw Nick, sitting next to me, move. He lent forward, legs apart, face in his hands. His shoulders were visibly shaking. Instantly, I freak out.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I move my hands to his waist, hugging him. He shook even harder in my arms. His silent sobs broke my heart, a little bit at a time. I can't stand to watch people cry, I just can't.

"It's not that bad, really. A lot of people have it a lot worse than I did. It's all okay now. I'm fine. Fang? Please, stop crying." I practically begged him. This whole time I had been rubbing his back, anything to get him to stop.

As soon as I said Fang, Nick looked up. Suddenly, I froze, realizing the mistake. He looked deep into my eyes, and I stared right back. His eyes are a really dark brown, _thisclose_ to being black. In them, I saw a mix of emotions. Anger, fear, grief, and set determination.

I watched as he broke away and looked out over the water again. He ran one hand through his hair, restless.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but I was stopped rather unexpectedly.

First, Nick turned back towards me. And he moved a whole lot closer. As in, I-can-smell-the-coffee-he-drank-this-morning close.

He reached up and grabbed the back of my neck gently. And, just as gentle, his lips met mine. This kiss wasn't like any of Dylan's. As in, were-gonna-make-out-now,-kay? kissing. Nope, nothing like that. At all. This kiss is about 750x better than that, actually.

I slipped my hands up from his waist to rest at the back of his neck. Now, instead of at my neck, both of his hands were cupping my face. It seemed almost as if Nick had been practicing this, I'm gonna hope in his head, for a long time.

For as gentle as this kiss may be, it was also desperate. Passionate. Not like a guy-kissing-a-girl-right-after-she-gets-broken-up-with kiss should feel like.

'_Wait, is this just rebound?'_ I thought fuzzily in my head. But just as quickly as it came, the thought was pushed away as Nick's hands slid down to my waist. He tightened his arms, bringing me even closer to him than I already was. Yeah, not much thinking happened after that.

After approximately 5 more years of making out (or so it seemed) we finally had to come up for air. Breathing heavily, I once again stared into his eyes. And staring back at me were those same eyes I had seen every day when I was little. I've always been able to read them. Mischevious when getting ready to play a trick. Smug when he knew he was right. Guilty when he did something wrong and he knows it. Miserable when he was crying at my parents funeral.

Oh. I'm a dumb ass. I'm the blondest dumb ass I have ever seen. The world has ever seen, even. Why hadn't I realized it sooner? Nick. Nick was Fang's real name. Nick _is_ Fang. _NICK IS FANG._ Oh my god.

I looked into his flushed face. He was breathing just as heavily as I was, if not more.

"Fang?" he nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off me for a second.

Well. This makes a whole lot more sense now. Huh.

I bit my lip, thinking. How had this all happened? This is insane. So much is going on. Am I only going with this because I'm on rebound from Dylan? It hadn't even been an hour since that happened!

So many thoughts are going through my mind right now. I have no idea what to think. What to do. How to act.

So I decided I was done with thinking for now.

And this time, I didn't kiss Nick. I kissed Fang.

**So there it is! I really like this chapter, while kind of hating it at the same time. Us crazy writers, huh? Haha. Well I decided to recommend a different story at the end of each of my chapters. So here's one: Sir, yes, sir by lavalamp29. It's an amazing story by an amazing author. I hope you guys check it out! **

**Till next time, so prolly next weekend, **

**-Brina :D 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Don't hate me until after you read both the chapter and the author's note at the end, okay? Love, An-Incredibly-Slow-Updater.

Disclaimer: You guys are intelligent. You know the drill.

* * *

><p>After Max and I said goodbye, there was no way for me to go home. Or anywhere, really. I just needed to…I don't know…not be in any particular place. After I dropped off Max at her house, and Nudge at mine (She was not thrilled about waiting for an hour after the game…oops!), I just drove. I merged onto the highway and drove until all traces of civilization disappeared (that took maybe an hour). Driving helps me think. As soon as civilization reappeared, I found a coffee shop to hang out at for a while.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, September 5, 2011, 4:17 PM<strong>

**You know those extremely stupid clichés, the kind that make you physically **_**cringe**_** at their sheer cheesiness? I am sure you can think of a few. In case you live under a rock, here are a few examples: ****"You are my dream come true." "This is the happiest day of my life." "I am the luckiest person in the world." and, oh God, "Words cannot express how much I love you."**

**Please take into account how much it pains me to say this; seriously, I am practically dry heaving right now. Here goes nothing…when I kissed The Girl today, every single one of those goddamned clichés came to life for me.**

**But "it's not always rainbows and butterflies," remember?**

**As much as I truly wish that the entire confession wasn't necessary, The Girl has had a much harder time than I have in the past several years. I'm not sure that "confession" is the right word, because I feel like that implies that The Girl did something wrong. Please nderstand that that is the farthest thing from the truth as is possible. It's much too personal to share on here, but you need to trust me.**

**Anyways, this revealing-of-truths happened right before I lost it. Then, I kissed her. Somewhere in the middle of all that, she recognized me. So now I am Fang once again.**

**Phase One of my mission is accomplished. (Hah-"mission"! That implies that this-**_**any**_** of this, really- was planned. Good one!) Though I don't understand why or how, I know that today was a really big step. We crossed a bridge, or whatever that psychologist-crap is nowadays.**

**Now, I need to heal her. **

**-Fang**

* * *

><p>AN:

Wow, do you guys hate me? I am officially the SLOWEST UPDATER EVER. Seriously. I haven't been writing for a long time, and recently I got back into things a bit. Ie-I got into a really depressed mood one day and decided to vent by writing an incredibly depressing story. Go angsty teenager days! Ugh. If you want to read a really sad and mostly pointless story, maybe consider checking out Footsteps on my page. Anyways! So I really want to continue with writing this story again. I reread The Girl With the Broken Smile before I wrote this chapter just now-by the way, pretty sure that this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. I will get to longer ones!-and it is almost hard for me to recognize my own writing. But…in a good way! This is surprising to me. I really like this story, and I think that I have done a pretty good job with things so far (except for the infrequent updating thing). So the thing is…I need some ideas! Jumping back into things is a little hard, and I didn't really know where to start today. What do you guys think? Where would you like to see things go? Do you even want me to continue? PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! It would make me very happy to hear from you guys again! I hope that I don't disappoint. Love you all! Bye! Brina 3


End file.
